The Dusk Sands
The Dusk Sands is the region of Boletaria settled by the First Men which makes up the northenmost part of Boletaria bordering with Karneria. There is no ruling government as every city along the Purple Coast is self-governed; because of this there is no single cultural identity of the inhabitants of these Dusk Sands. The Dusk Sands is a boiling pot of footwars and battles born from years of racism and speciesism. Karnerians, Sainites, native Khoshicts and all manner of humanoids skirmish one another across this desert. Geography The Dusk Sands borders with Karneria, the Ash Desert, Naharis and the edge of the Shattered Isles. Many of the Dusken Cities are along the famous Purple Coast which faces the Sea of Glass. Most of the Dusk Sands is semiarid desert The central region is host to the Gate of Heaven, a large series of mountains that lead to the Skylands above. To the east upon a peninsula is the mercenary kingdom of Marrakech. Government Trade The Dusk Sands is famous for its exotic products uncommon to the rest of Boletaria. The farms of the Dusk provide lemons, olives, pomegranates, plums, cloth, spices and blood oranges. The mines provide dimeritium and silver while the city of Muraska is host to Spinners; spiders the size of horses who create the finest silk anywhere in the world. The name of the Purple Coast comes from the sea snails located in pockets along where the Dusk Sands meets the Sea of Glass. These snails are one of the few places where exotic dyes are found. Among the Dusken Cities is the mercenary kingdom of Marrakech, where the Kechians are world-renowned for its sellsails and sellswords. Among the merchants there are known for their carpets, screens, blankets, lace, glass and mirrors. History Locations The Purple Coast * Marlaridin * Muraska * Maasa * Mahakara The Fiend's Wing * Marromar * Methyr Marrakech * Myrossa * Rioja * Zuleyka * Kravir * Heloiza * Old Marrakech Inhabitants The Al-Hadhar The word "Hadhar" simply means to be one who lives and breathes for the life of a city. The Dusk Sands is one of the most populated regions of Djaal as it is host to dozen of these cities. Most inhabitants of the Dusk Sands are Hadhar who belong to one of these cities; Muraskans The most common of all Al-Hadhar, the Muraskans are numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Mahakarans The Mahakarans are a xenophobic breed of Bronze Dwarves famed for their steel and iron. Maasai The Hadhar of Maasa, known as the Maasai, are Kechians The mercenary kings of Marrakech are a powerful guild across the peninsula to the far east of the Dusk Sands. While the capital of Marrakech is Myrossa, the denizens of the land are known as Kechians. They began as an order of enslaved mercenaries established mere weeks before the Collision. The story goes that a headsman's son fancied himself to be a new God-King and trained a legion of slaves to be the greatest fighting force the world has ever seen. Yet with this new talented horde of fighters they overthrew the masters and established Marrakech to be a land owned and operated by mercenaries. Kechians are mixed races and species comprised mostly of mercenaries famous for their martial skills on sea and on land. While the Hounds are honourable and born from the blood of Djaalics, the Kechians are rich and gaudy given their location and wealth. The capital of Myrossa is the Jewel of Kerala and possibly the safest city in Djaal. Kechians have no one single style of dress or even one species as they draw inspiration and members from the lands surrounding them. Culture The Dusken Cities